ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghikva (QAGS Supplement)
The Grand Allied Lands of Ghikva, more commonly referred to as Ghikva, is the coalition of eleven feudal states in Valgora's northern hemisphere. The area is well known for its harsh natural conditions, especially in the Frozen Wastes of the Ghikvan North Coast. Home to only a few major populous cities, the region has the most unexplored and uninhabited lands of the three kingdoms. An adventure through Ghikva is an adventure in the wild. History of Ghikva The Kingdom of Ghikva was an early pseudo-civilized state in the early years. Mostly through its draconian long-living population, societies were able to be built and knowledge spread to most common people. The Kingdom remained complacent until surrounding country-side inter-clan politics began to interfere with it's citizen's confidence. As such, the ruler at the time began campaigning for an Alliance of sorts. Bludfrost quickly signed alliance treaties with the large Kingdom, and over a century, most of the northern land had allied into what would eventually become the present day country. Government of Ghikva The Ghikva government is one of the most unique known to Valgora, in part due to the vast array of governments leftover from the sovereign states that make up the Allied Lands. The Royal Ruler of the Kingdom of Ghikva always maintains de facto King/Queen status over the entire Allied States. Directly beneath him is the Allied Parliament, a panel of eleven individuals, each one being the ruler of one of the other allied states (except for Aiden Redbeard, who represents his father Ridek of North Zineland, and High Admiral Prefarious, who serves on the parliament under King Drubai of Ghikva). The Allied Lands Blüdfrost Blüdfrost is the northernmost state of Ghikva, but is more commonly known by the name The Frozen Coast. It is the most hostile region in the known world, and visitors never come without purpose. Its capital is the coastal Cape Beckon, located on the northernmost landmass of the state. The waters off the northern coast are extremely dangerous, but never barren. Brave fisherman from around the world journey them to fish during the warm months. A single venture can make a common fisherman rich - if he survives the journey. The State Head if the human Famed Fisherman-turned Politician Vladmir 'Ice' Aristarkh, who represents the state in the Allied Parliament in Ghikva City. He earned his nickname after surviving a shipwreck by swimming to the nearest landmass in the frozen water. He is much beloved in his home state and works endlessly to ensure the fishing-based economy of the land. His only child, Anna Maria Aristarkh is a celebutaunte of the state, and posters of her can be found in shipcabins around the region. Though one of the minor states in regards to Ghikvan politics, the state is well known throughout the land for its great sports teams. The Cape Beckon Brawlers have won 87 of the last 90 Ghikvan Hockey Championships. The three they lost where due to the entire team roster of the year dying during the fishing season. The Blüdfrost Barracudas represent the state in the Ghikvan National Football League (shortened in talk as Ghiknifal), though the league is on the verge of bankruptcy and looking for new team owners. The Kingdom of Ghikva The Kingdom of Ghikva, more commonly referred to as Ghikva Proper, is the largest state and namesake of the Allied Lands. Its lands offer major climate differences depending on one's location within the state. The Allied Capital and Kingdom's Capital is the Royal Palace and City of Ghikva (Ghikva City) and the largest metropolitan area in the Allied Lands. Ghikvan youth venture or dream of venturing to the city for its famed nightlife, while adventurers far and wide come for the great economic possibilities and opportunity the city provides. The Frell Mountain Range on the western border is one of the largest uncharted areas of the land, and adventurers have journeyed there annually, though fewer seem to come back lately. Rumors of grand ruins and other beings flourish amongst gossipers. The eastern Avendoln Peninsula provides some of the nice, warm, beachlike lands only dreamed about in Bludfrost. Port Denason is the major eastern city, and leads the peninsula in market shipments. The King of The Kingdom of Ghikva, as well as the King of the Allied Lands of Ghikva, is the Great Uron Delpear the Third, called by his people Uron the Black. He is the third of his dynasty, and like his fathers, a black dragon. His son Drubai leads a secretive society in the Frell Mountain Range and is bent on overthrowing his father. Drubai, along with friend and heir to the throne of Malsvir Prince Thraun, have a warlike idealogy and a new vision for the future of Valgora. However, the common Ghikvan only knows that Drubai is not seen much these days. A more peaceful rebellion of sorts exist along the Avendoln Penninsula. Feeling as though they bring in as much economic prosperity as Ghikva City while only receiving the benefits of a small village, Port Denason has a political secession movement in progress to make it a full blown Allied Land and the 12th State of Ghikva. The Ghikvan Giants are the state's most widely known team, and represent them in the Ghikvan National Football League. Quaristan A state mostly in name only, Quaristan is home to a mere 4,000 civilized residents as of the last census. The Capital is the village of Waverly and is home to State Shaman Costea Musat, who represents the state in the Allied Parliament in Ghikva City. The odd-shaped state is mostly known for its great smiths. The best weapons and armor of the lands come from the small villages and woodlands of Quaristan. The entire state is predominately woodlands with average seasonal weather. Locals are suspicious of most visitors, and as such it takes new merchants who wish to deal in their wares a while to earn their trust. The Waverly Warhammers represent the small state in the Ghiknifal, though they've never ranked higher than seventh. Though a peaceful and nice state, they have no single person or cause or identity to rally behind, and as such seem to be happy being mundane. Fritzstland Fritzstland is landlocked within Quaristan, the state it successfully seceeded from two years ago. The locals in the region grew tired of never being recognized in the Allied Parliament due to the rest of Quaristan's lackluster attitudes, and led a secession movement. The country is prideful and hopeful as to its future, and locals seem to be joyful, as they feel they can accomplish much, as they did when they seceeded. Lead by elected President Barvan Bane, whose followers lovingly call BB. A friendly and beautiful bachelor elf, he is rarely seen without a few Heralds of the State beauties around his arms. Though a playboy in all rights, he is no lame duck, and has put his small country's wants on the floor of the Allied Parliament so much that he is considered King Delpear's unofficial go-to man in the Parliament. The president and most of the population reside in Metropolis, a smalltown with a big-town feel, much like the entire country. The Metropolis Minotaurs are the Ghiknifal team, and the fastest rising in the league. They won the championship this year, which was only their second year as a franchise. Linebacker (and only real minotaur on the team) Ordok the Stout has grown to national fame due to his abilities on the field. Harkinshire A small coastal inlet state, Harkinshire serves as a tourist hub between Hesjing and Ghikva City. Though a slightly longer water route exist between the two than does Hesjing and Port Denason, the North Road between Harkinshire's capital of Rivington and Ghikva City is much shorter than the Port's West Road is. Thus, the small state sees most of its income from Political and Business travelers through the state between the two. The Earl of Rivington, the gnome Gnorman Krinkles (Gnorm to friends and the press), runs the small state from the capital and represents the state in the Allied Parliament. The Rivington Rollers have somehow managed to beat the Cape Beckon Braulers in a game of Hockey once, though they lost in the series. This feat is known as the 'Great Frost Upset' and towns in Blüdfrost still bear scars from the riots it caused. The Harkinshire Heralds are one of Ghiknifal's mid-card football teams. Carallion The State of Carallion is the most martial state of the peaceful world. Though no open warfare has taken place in memory, the small state has always had a milita on hand. All male residents are required to go through boot camp and serve in the Carallion Corp for a set number of years depending on their race (races that are immortal or long-living see much longer terms). The military leader, War Lord Kell (he has been in the service for so long no one remembers his first name, and he never tells it), leads from Fort Galtor, the military central city and de facto capital. Merchants travelling between Quaristan and Carallion, selling armor and weapons made by the former, have set up some civilian cities in the State. Though they didn't want to, much political pressure from other states forced the small state to join the Ghiknifal for National Pride purposes, and as such, the Carallion Cavaliers were born. With an entirely military roster, the team has proved to be a dominant force in the league. Centrasotta Centrasotta, more commonnly referred to as Centre or Roads, is a small state that takes pride in its place as the state with the most accessible roadways to all surronding lands of Ghikva. As such, travelers and adventurers are always coming and going, and taverns are always full. Lead by Prime Minister Sharon Musatiton (a very distant relative to the Musats of Quaristan and only female head of state) from Vrentroit, the state employs most of its civilians in public services to travelers. The Tall Tales Tavern Two (named after its franchise namesake in Talara) sits in Vrentroit at the intersection of all but one of Ghikva's most traveled road (The West Road from Post Denason starts and ends in Ghikva Proper) and is an internationally known stop. The Vrentroit Road Warriors (the name of all its teams in every league) have found minor success in their respective areas, though the basketball namesake franchise is considered the best in the Allied Lands and has brought gold home to Centrasotta the last five years. Mollarok The Former Monastic State of the Holy Mollarok, now simply Mollarok, was the last sovereign state to join the Allied States of Ghikva (disregarding the Fritzstland which seceded from the already-allied State of Quaristan). A place of extreme religious faith, the state joined the Allied States only as its small secular population had no real government. The twenty-seven main monasteries of the land are still Autonomous in all but name, while the small secular population (less than 10 percent of the population) has the representation in the Allied Parliament. Civilian halfing Alezander Droven is the official head of state and represents Mollarok in all Ghikvan dealings, but he unofficially answers to the head monk of the Trugvast Monastary, which is currently the dwarven Brother Razheen. Travelers through the state will find it hard to find a room overnight outside the small secular capital village of Rektavon, and will spend alot of time in the wilderness. Remote monasteries are beautiful to behold, but most require express permission to enter. The land is beautiful and oddly peaceful. A small band of Warrior-Monks exist: the Order of Mollarok the Most Holy, who protect the monasteries with their lives at all cost, leaving those monks and other holy individuals inside free to worship. The small secular population do have a Giknifal team, the aptly-named Mollarokian Monks, but have never faired too well in the standings. Drella Leonistine The small coastal lands of Drella Leonistine can't be described as impoverished, but definately can not be described as well off. The coastal mines lead under the waters and yield valuable gems and jewels sought throughout Valgora. A small ruling family currently led by Chief Xindel-Leone rule over the small state. The Xindel family fortune is one of the largest in the world, and they don't share it with their people. Common Drella residents work long hours for little pay, and strict martial order is kept. To keep appearances, the Xindel family owned Drella Drillers represent in the National League, but only to avoid closer scrutiny of state recreation. Rendigo The second largest State in Ghikva, second only to Ghikva Proper, is the humble commonwealth of Rendigo. Rendigo itself is divided into 24 districts, each overseen by a local Duke. The Dukes gather for the Rendigo Senate in the state's de facto capital of Tos Yengalas along the Corestine River. The Duke's elect a representative from amongst themselves once every four years to represent the state in the Allied Parliament. Tos Yengalas is the largest city within the state, though it still only houses around 150,000 residents in its limits and surrounding area. Other notable places include the Rendigo Reservoir, a large block of land set aside for legal hunting. Hunters the world over pay great money for a ticket into the grounds, as it houses some of the most elite skilled hunting known. About 30 percent of annual hunters are killed by their target. Rumors have it that thieves and petty criminals use the Reservoir to hide out from local law enforcement. The Rendigo Ravagers are the most underperforming hockey team in known history, and the Ghiknifal sanctioned Corestine Cougars haven't had a good year since they lost star goblin coach Bmen Giantfang. North Zineland North Zineland is a coastal state that enjoys moderate temperatures. The state's lead economic holdings are its shipyards that build the finest crafts of the waterways, and are a huge export to Talara. Along with South Zineland in Malsvir, the two states share the world's largest known rock quarry. The dwarven settlement of Stormforge is located in the south of the state and serves as capital, under the rule of Ridok Redbeard, a dwarven paladin of the Order of Vargach. Since its capital is so far removed from the Ghikvan Allied Parliament, Redbeard uses his second-in-command and son Aiden Redbeard to represent the state during Parliament sessions so he may stay and take care of his state duties. The Stormforge Smelters have had the number one ranked defensive line in the Ghiknifal for numerous years, though they've only managed to take home the championship three times. ---- Category:Valgora Setting Category:Browse Category:Homebrew